Keeping Feelings
by PurpLeMonSteR0024
Summary: Temari has feelings for Shikamaru that she's been keeping to herself since the Chuunin exams. But she didn't know that Shikamaru has feelings for her too. Then Sasuke comes in to seduce Temari 'cuz he also has feelings for her. What a love story!


A/N: Okay. :-* So this is my first story and one-shot. :') I hope you would like it. :D 'Cuz my best friend made this story, I just rephrased some of her sentences and added more to make it a graphic lemon and threesome. Joke!=)) Man, I'm such a perv! : Though the graphic lemon thing is true, not the threesome. :" Anyway, this story is a ShikaTema graphic lemon, slight SasuTema. -) Sooo. On with it! :-& =))

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. =((

Rating: M, because I'm a pervert and had the urge to write a lemon. Even though I'm just thirteen. \:D/ It was just supposed to be only K+ rated 'cuz my best friend was too innocent, she couldn't write any cussing words and sex.

Pairings: ShikaTema, Slight SasuTema :P

Summary: Temari has feelings for Shikamaru that she's been keeping to herself for so long. Well, not really _long_, just since the Chuunin exams. But she didn't know that Shikamaru has feelings for her too. Then Sasuke comes in to seduce Temari 'cuz he also has feelings for her. What a complicated love story!

Keeping Feelings

Temari looked at Shikamaru. He was swiftly practicing a new jutsu that was just taught to him by his dad.

She smiled and traced his figure with her eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched up a little to the middle of his forehead. His gorgeous chocolate eyes were narrowed in concentration and so sharp that he could see someone from miles away.

_He is _so _hot. I wish he knew how I felt for him. But he'd just tease me 'cuz I'm acting all pathetic. He knows I'm strong, but I really like him. Well, he's smart, so he would figure it out sooner or later. _She said inwardly.

He was perfect. He _is _perfect. Well, in her eyes, but he still has some traits that don't fit a perfect person, but nobody's perfect so it doesn't really matter. He was lazy and unmotivated, sure. But he was still intellegent and logical. He was perfect in his own way. Shikamaru is perfect and she was just plain, loud Temari.

She sighed. Suddenly, _something_ -prefferably, someone- grabbed her from behind and pinned her back against a tree far from where Shikamaru was training.

She was shocked so she just kept her eyes closed. She parted her lips to demand who it was, but a hand covered it right before she said a single word.

"Shhh... It's just me." a voice said.

_I recognize that voice. It's Sasuke's voice! _She realized.

She opened her eyes as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Why did you bring me here? What the hell do you want?" She snapped at him.

"What I've been wanting since the first time I laid my eyes on you." He replied.

"What the heck are you talking abo-" She was interrupted by a pair of lips -mainly, Sasuke's- pressed fiercely against her own.

She wasn't kissing back, she was fighting against it. She didn't like it. Not one bit. He wasn't Shikamaru. He _never_ will be.

When Sasuke pulled away, both of them breathing heavily, she immediately slapped him in the face, _hard_, and spat on the ground, indicating she was disgusted of him.

"What the fuck was that for?" She shouted at him.

"Temari, I really, really like you." He said calmly, rubbing the swollen part of his face.

Shikamaru heard her and looked around, then he saw her pissed.

"You know that I already love someone else." She snapped at Sasuke.

"I know, but does he even treat you the way you should be treated? Does he even _love you back_?" She went limp, realizing that he was right. But she stood up straight again, full of determination.

"You're right. But sorry, I don't care. What my heart wants is what my heart gets. And what my heart wants is Shikamaru, not _you_." She said, not caring of what he feels.

_Ouch! That hurt like hell_! He said inwardly. He sighed angrily and glared his famous 'Uchiha Glare' at her. Looking at her as if he wants to _kill_ her right there, right now.

"If I can't have you..." He trailed off. Suddenly, he pulled out a kunai from behind and plunged it towards her. She gulped. "Then no one can." He said coldly.

Man, was she right! She avoided the kunai a mere second right before it buried itself in her skin. But it did leave a wound near her waist which let blood trickle down her left thigh. She grasped the wound in pain. Shikamaru ran to her as fast as he can.

"Hey! Sasuke! You do know that it's not right for a man to be hurting a woman, right?" She spun around to see Shikamaru's chocolate eyes glaring into Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Don't go spouting that man woman crap on me, Shikamaru." He retorted, his face void of emotion.

She stayed still as she watched them argue as if she wasn't even there. _I feel like a lost puppy. _She thought.

"Well, _sorry_. It's not nice stabbing people like the retarded emo you are. You can just cut yourself, instead of stabbing her." he pointed to Temari.

"Why the fuck were you even trying to stab her? You do know that I love her." Shikamaru said.

Her eyes grew wide. _He loves me? But as what? As a friend? Or as a lover? Argh! I'm so confused! _She was surprised at what he said.

"I love her a lot more than you ever loved her. At least I love her enough to show my affection towards her. How about _you_? How do_ you _show_ your_ love towards her?" Sasuke questioned.

"By protecting her from someone like you. _Duh_." Shikamaru slurred as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He plunged towards Sasuke. She closed her teal eyes as she was terrified of what would happen. Well, she actually watched as how Shikamaru kind of killed Sasuke while laughing her ass off.

A few minutes later, she felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder. She recognized that placid touch right away.

She looked at the man she loved - Shikamaru.

She threw her arms around him as he did the same. She thanked Shikamaru. Then, "You know, I could defend myself from that retard. You really shouldn't have jumped in." she said to him.

"Shut up. Let's just go to my place to get you bandaged up." He said.

She just nodded her head, "Fine." she pouted but she smirked inwardly. _Maybe I could have my way with him tonight. _She thought, scheming.

He helped her up and helped her walk to his apartment. But soon, he remembered that she had a wound near her waist, so he just carried her the remaining way. She insisted that she could walk, but Shikamaru just ignored her.

When they got there, Temari was already asleep, but really wasn't, she was just pretending to. So he laid her in his couch and went to his bathroom for the first-aid kit.

When he returned, he saw that she was uncomfortably asleep in a fetal position. He decided to wake her up from her slumber.

"Hey. Tem. Wake up so I can get you fixed." He said softly.

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly to see Shikamaru helping her sit up.

When she successfully sat up, he immediately started applying an ointment to the wound. She winced a little at the pain but she can still handle it.

"Is it true?" She suddenly asked.

"Is what true?" He asked.

"That you love me." She answered.

He sighed and looked into her teal eyes.

"Of course it's true. I really love you. And besides, what would I earn with lying to you?" He said.

"Nothing much." She grinned.

"I thought so." He laughed.

After he finished fixing her up, he suddenly looked into her eyes, his full of lust. He leaned in for a kiss and before he knew it, he was already in a lip-lock with her. She was kissing back, so he knew that she also knew what he wanted.

_Right according to plan. _She smirked while making-out with Shikamaru.

She was now straddling Shikamaru; both legs around his waist.

He carried her to his room and he laid her down in his king-sized bed, still making-out.

Temari opened her eyes to see where she was laid. _Typical for a lazy guy to be spending the most on where he'll relax._ She rolled her eyes.

He started to take her obi off, as she took his chuunin vest off.

He slipped his hot, wet tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue with his.

He took her top off as she took his mesh top off.

She ran her fingers through his hard and toned chest as he carressed her body up and down.

Then Shikamaru took her mini-skirt off as his pants were being taken off

He started to slowly take her bra off.

He then pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily, to take a glance at her. Making sure it was alright. She nodded her head in agreement.

He then slipped his tongue in her mouth again as he took her bra off as she took his boxers off. She pulled away to look at his manhood. She was shocked by the size of it. It was like 8 or 9 inches long. And it was thick! _She_ would be riding _this_?

"Hey. Shika-kun?" She then called to him.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Could you not be a little too hard on me? I mean, this is my first time and you're my first and all, so could you not be too rough?" She pleaded as she sucked on her pinky.

"Of course, if it's for you, I won't be _that_ rough." He assured her. "After all, it_ is_ my first time _too_." He added.

"Really? Then how did you get _that_ big?" She asked curiously.

"Uhm. It's a thing guys do." He replied, embarrased.

"Oh really?" She teased.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, can you take me?" He then asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you enough to do this kind of action, right? And of course I can take your size. Remember, you said you would take it easy on me. We'll see _who can't take it_." She grinned.

"Oh yes. We _shall_ see _who can't take it_." He smirked ather.

She went down on him and started stroking his shaft up and down while sucking at the tip. _Uh! It's too big! It's impossible for all of it to fit in my mouth. _She gagged at his manhood. It really was too big for her. She was now using both her hands and mouth to make him come.

She could already taste the pre-cum on the tip, then he shot his seed inside her mouth. She gagged at this. She coughed at it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do I look alright to you? I almost swallowed!" She shouted at him.

"Hey," He said, "I'm sorry, okay? Just...Calm down." He said to Temari.

"Okay. I just kind of overreacted." She said.

He then got on top of her and reluctantly attacked her neck with love bites and suckles and massaged her clit through her wet panties. She moaned in pleasure.

He shuddered as she kissed his jawline and bit on his earlobe.

It was like they were playing "7 Minutes In Heaven", only it was more like "7 Hours in Heaven". It was their first time sharing an intimate moment like this, so it was _special_ for them.

Her breathing then got heavy and quick. She moaned in great pleasure as he rubbed her clit. She was wet enough.

He took her panties off and licked off the juices extracted from her core. She was moaning a lot already and he hasn't even gotten inside.

He then massaged her left breast and sucked on the other as he rubbed his manhood on her clit. They were really getting it on.

He entered her slowly as she grunted in pain because of the size of his manhood. He slipped his tongue in her mouth again to keep her quiet.

She groaned as he started to set a slow pace. It hurt. But she knew that in pain, came pleasure.

"Uhh... It's too big." She said.

"Just relax, you'll get used to my size." He coaxed to her.

She took her time to get used to him.

"Feeling okay now?" He asked Temari.

"Yeah." She replied.

He went in and out of her. He could hear the wetness of their sex as he slammed into her. They were enjoying this alot.

She moaned in great pleasure as he thrust into her. In every sound she made, he thrust deeper and faster into her. They were close to their climax.

After a few more thrusts was oblivion. Pure ecstasy. They climaxed together and had the best time of their life.

"Hey Shika?" She purred.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you. Don't leave me okay? No matter how far apart we are from each other." She pleaded with eyes that says the exact same thing. Love.

"I love you too. So much. I wouldn't even dare think about leaving you. My troublesome woman." He responded.

You can really see the love in their eyes. Those with the sparkling eyes like you two are the only people in the world.

After that night, they were inseperable. Like electrons and protons, as they say in Science, Opposites Attract. Well, except when Temari needed to go home to Suna.

At the gates, they said goodbye to each other.

"I'll miss you. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"I'll miss you too. Lazy ass. But try not to miss me too much, okay?" She replied.

"I'll say the same thing to you. It might get into your head and you go berserk in your village." He smirked at her.

"Tch, shut up and kiss me." She commanded as she pulled him down. He chuckled deeply before their lips met. They made-out for like, 3 or 5 minutes before pulling away to catch their breath.

The gate keepers were shocked at what happened, then they smirked. This will go around the village especially since Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were nearby.

The two Sasuke fangirls squealed as they saw Shikamaru and Temari making-out at the gates and spread the gossip around the village.

Shikamaru will never hear the end of this. They made-out at the wrong choice of place. And in public. Wonder how Temari's brothers will take this...

"Okay Shika-kun. See ya. I love you." She said as she hugged him.

"See you. I love you too." He responded as he hugged back.

And with that, they parted ways.

~End~

A/N: Okay. They were so out of character. I'm annoyed with myself. This story has been typed in my laptop since September last year. I was just too lazy to publish it. Anyway, I want to see what your opinions are, since this is my first time publishing a story here at . So, reviews are highly appreciated. I may be expecting flames. So...Yeah. Peace out, Shawty. :D


End file.
